Ice Age: Off the Boat
by Stubborn Saber
Summary: I guess this is my version of what happens when the herd arrives on Hyrax island, it may have been over 2 years since Ice Age 4: Continental Drift came out, but oh well.
1. Back in the pranking game

**Well seems like it's my time for me to try my hand at posting an Ice Age Fan fiction, I don't plan on making it too lengthy but I hope ya all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1- Back in the pranking game <strong>

Gutt was finally defeated; it had taken the entire herd, plus a whale and siren, to finally end his reign of terror and plans for revenge. Now that the herd was free of Gutt and his band of pirates they had to find a new home because the continental drift had torn apart the mainland where they were living, the herd used the ice ship's to travel back to the hyrax's island, they also brought along every other animal that needed a new place to live. Upon their arrival they were greeted by the hyrax flying overhead on their planes made from leaves, when the elder hyrax landed he welcomed the herd back in the odd language that only the hyrax and Sid understood.

When the ship finally docked Peaches and Louis decided to go explore, with Ethan and his group, the new island that they would soon be calling home and Shira briefly introduced herself to Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches (before she went off with her friends). Every other animal had disembarked to find a suitable place to make a home for themselves. The herd, minus Peaches and Louise, had started to walk into the forest to look for an area that would house their rather large family or at the very least several smaller areas that were close to each other, they had managed to find a walk way which cut a path through the forest and had followed it for half an hour now.

Crash and Eddie had gotten bored and told everyone that they were going to go scout ahead while Sid was starting to whine that he was the only one having to carry Granny which had started to irritate Manny and Diego, at least the weather was nice and clear.

**Sid **(Desperate)**: **"Does someone else want to carry Granny?"

**Manny **(Agitated)**:** "No Sid."

**Sid: **"Diego will y…"

**Diego **(Agitated)**: **"NO."

**Sid: **"Awww come on, why do I have to…" * Whack* "OW."

Granny had struck Sid on his head with her cane, mainly for the fun of it, partly because she was tired of being carried around by her grandson.

**Granny: **"SIDNEY, stop being an ungrateful grandson and find a place for your granny to rest her head for the night."

**Sid: **"But Granny…" * Whack* "OW."

Granny had again struck Sid with her cane.

**Manny **(Getting increasingly agitated)**: **"Shut up Sid."

Ellie tries to make the atmosphere more positive by talking with Shira to see if she knew anything about Hyrax Island.

**Ellie: **"So Shira do you know any places on the island that would make a good home for our large family?"

**Shira: **"I don't know much about this island really; Gutt only used this island as an emergency food stop and Switchback cove also helped turn the ship around."

**Ellie: **"Well that's a shame."

Crash and Eddie have not gotten to pull a prank off since the continental drift started, but they have been planning one for quite a while. They have managed to make a water bomb out of a large leaf, a giant spider's web and a lot of water (obviously), when they had told the herd they were going to scout ahead what they meant was that they were going ahead to set up their prank in a tree branch that was over hanging the walk way the herd was using.

**Crash **(Whispering)**: **"Ready Eddie."

**Eddie **(Whispering)**: **"Ready Crash."

**Crash **(Whispering)**: **"When Sid walks under this with Granny they're going to end up soaked."

**Eddie **(Whispering)**:** "Yeah I can't wait to see their faces."

Five minutes later and the herd are approaching the tree that Crash and Eddie are in, waiting in ambush, and were now passing under it.

**Crash + Eddie: **"This is going to be awesome….. 3, 2, 1, BOMBS AWAY!

-Crash and Eddie's timing was off and they missed Sid, but now the water bomb was heading straight for Diego, the noise the possum brothers made caught everyone's attention and Diego looked straight up.

**Diego: **"What the…" *Splash* "Argh!"

The water bomb hit Diego straight on his face and he jumped forward because of the shook, but he jumped right onto Shira who had walked in front of him when he paused to look up, this knocked her over and he was now standing over her.

**Shira **(Surprised)**: **"DIEGO, what the…"

Shira is blushing wildly at this point and when Diego finally realises who he's standing over and the position they're in he begins to blush too and stumbles to climb off of her.

**Diego: **"SHIRA?" *Struggles but climbs off of her* "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that, I…"

Crash and Eddie's laughs are heard by the whole herd, especially by Diego and Shira who spots them up on one of the trees branches, rolling around and clutching their sides because they were laughing so hard.

**Crash **(He says this between gasps for breath)**: **"That wasn't even the plan."

**Eddie **(Also between gasps for breath)**: **"I know which makes it even more hilarious."

Diego was now fuming and began to climb the tree whilst shouting threats at Crash and Eddie, when he was close enough he swiped at them with his paw, but he missed his targets.

**Diego **(Shouting/Angry)**: **"WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU TWO I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR TAILS OFF!"

**Crash + Eddie **(Shouting/Screaming)**: **"RETREAT." *They start to run off through the trees* "AHHHHH."

Diego roared and began to chase the terrified possum brothers deeper into the forest. Everyone, except for Granny, began to laugh once Diego and the possums were out of view, when everyone recovered Ellie requested Shira to follow them.

**Ellie:** "Shira do you mind making sure that my brothers come back alive and in one piece?"

**Shira: **"I can't guarantee they'll be back in one piece, but yeah sure, wait…" *Looks at Ellie funny and raises an eyebrow* (Surprised) "…brothers?"

**Ellie: **"Long story, I will explain later."

**Shira: **"OOOkay."

Shira sets off in pursuit of Diego and the troublesome possum brothers.

**Manny: **"Well that was entertaining." *Looks at Sid* "Err Sid, where's Granny?"

**Sid: **"She's right on my ba…" *Only just realises his granny isn't there, pauses then gasps* (Shouting/Worried) "GRANNY, WHERE ARE YOU, GRANNY!?"

Manny and Ellie watch Sid run off searching for his Granny, then Manny lets out a frustrated sigh.

**Manny: **"Oh great, not this again."

**Ellie:** "We should help him look for Granny."

**Manny **(Frustrated)**: **"Alright, alright"

With that Manny and Ellie began to head in the direction they saw their sloth friend run off in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter complete, if ya have anything to say review, apart from that I don't have much to say so I guess we'll see were this leads.<strong>

**Bye for now eh. **


	2. The Triple Drop

**Time for scene 2, this time it will follow Peaches and the other teens exploring Hyrax Island.**

**Scene 1 got a great response, thank to all who read and read + reviewed, now here is scene 2 for ya all to enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2- The Triple Drop <strong>

Meanwhile Peaches and Louis were exploring the island with Ethan and the other teen mammoths Drake, Katie, Megan and Steffie. The teens were enjoying the sights of their new island home and were also looking for a new hangout place; they have been walking alongside the western cliffs for a few minutes now with the forest to their right and had been trying to get to know each over better since the other teen mammoths hadn't really tried to get along with Louis in the past and had also tried to get Peaches to abandon him during the continental drift. After Louis stood up to Gutt, were as the others wouldn't dare defy him, they started to see that he wasn't just an awkward little rodent as they had called him in the past, they had even started to think that we was kind of cool.

For now they were getting along great, no one had made any snide comments whilst they were hanging out together and they had started to get deeper into the island.

**Peaches:** "Wow… this island's so amazing, and we've only seen the first part of it."

**Ethan:** "Heh, it sure is Peaches, but don't forget that we need to find a cool new hang out so let's keep our eyes open."

**Meghan:** "Yeah Peach, let's focus on focus on finding the coolest place on the island before we go sightseeing."

**Louis: **"Erm, but aren't we already sightseeing searching for a new place to hang out?"

Before anyone had the chance to respond to Louis a roar echoed through the forest which immediately caught their attention, the teens began to edge away from the forest and were getting ready to run from the creature that made that terrifying sound. All of a sudden Diego bursts through the bushes, seeming to be looking or maybe even hunting someone.

**Peaches **(Relieved)**:** "Oh, hey uncle Diego"

**Diego: **"Hey Peaches." *Pauses to look around the teens* "You teens wouldn't happen to know where Peach's delightful uncles Crash and Eddie are would you?"

All the teens shake their heads, in truth they hadn't seen the two possums since they got off the boat, Diego let out a low growl at their response before back tracking into the forest, continuing his hunt for the two pranking possum brothers.

**Katie:** "Well that was weird."

**Steffie: **"Yeah"

Crash and Eddie appear from out of Steffie's fur on her back, this doesn't go down too well with the blonde mammoth.

**Crash: **"Is he gone?"

**Eddie:** "Only one way to find out."

Eddie pushes Crash off of Steffie's back and laughs at his brother who has just face planted the floor.

**Steffie **(Shouting/Angry)**: **"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU RODENTS DOING IN MY FUR!?" *Whacks Eddie out of her fur with her trunk*

This time it is Eddie who face plants the floor whilst Crash laughs at him, when Eddie regains his balance he begins a slap fight with his brother for laughing at his misfortune.

**Peaches **(Agitated): "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I thought that my dad said that it was fine to go explore as long as I was back one hour after sunset."

Crash and Eddie stop their slap fight when they hear Peaches question.

**Crash:** "Oh we weren't sent here by Manny."

**Eddie: **"Yeah we were just hiding from Diego."

A deep, low growl is then heard from the bushes and then a pair of glowing green eyes appears from the darkness, Diego then leaps out from the bushes, going straight for Crash and Eddie who fall to the ground screaming. Before he can reach them however, a white flash of fur leaps at him and pins him to the ground.

**?: **"Guess who."

**Diego: ***instantly recognises the all too familiar voice* "Shira?"

Diego sees that it is indeed Shira who has him pinned, then he glares at the possum brothers and tries to struggle out of Shira's pin, but she just increases the pressure on his shoulders, forcing him to remain still.

**Shira: **"Well, do you guys want to end up dead? …..No? Then get out of here."

The possum brothers take Shira's warning and take off into the tree tops of the forest, this really did not make Diego happy.

**Diego **(Agitated)**: **"Now that you have successfully ruined my hunt would you mind getting off of me."

**Shira:** "I think someone needs to calm down first." *Smirking smugly*"Otherwise we'll be here for a while, so I'm going to make myself comfy."

Although this was intended to tease Diego Peaches had started to suspect that Shira had forgotten that she wasn't alone with Diego and attempts to get her attention.

**Peaches: **"Ahem!" *Coughs out loud and gestures towards the other teens*

**Shira: ***Glances the teens way* "Oh, right." *Climbs off Diego allowing him to get up, slightly embarrassed by the situation* "You make it to easy Diego."

**Diego **(Sarcastic)**: **"Gee thanks." *Becomes curios on why Shira had pounced on him* "Why did you stop me anyway?"

**Shira: **"Ellie does want her…" *Pauses for a moment, still not sure about Crash and Eddie being Ellie's brothers* "… brothers, to keep alive ya know."

**Diego **(Rolls his eyes): "Trust me, when you've lived with them day after day you'll want to pummel them too."

Diego begins to leave, walking in the opposite direction the teens were headed in. Shira just stands there watching him go, then she realises that this could be a good time to get to know Diego better, she just needed to make a quick excuse up to why she was about to follow him, which she thought of pretty quickly.

**Shira:** "I'm going to go keep an eye on him, you know to make sure he doesn't try maiming those two again." *Takes off in in the direction Diego was headed in*

**Meghan: **"Well that just got really weird and really awkward fast."

**Ethan: **"It sure did, let's keep going we've got to find something epic soon right?"

**Drake **(Shouting)**: **"Hey, you guys have got to see this, it's so awesome it's going to blow your minds."

The teens quickly rush over to where Drake was standing and what they saw did not disappoint them in the slightest. Three waterfalls cascaded down the cliffs in the background of an area the shape of a semi-circle, smooth rocks shaped like ramps had formed at the bottom of each fall, one waterfall was in the centre of the cliffs whilst the others were on the left and right of the centred waterfall. If someone was to ride down one of these falls they would either get a rough landing if they over shot or under shot their jump and would land on the solid ground of rock and ice, however should the falling animal get the right amount of air they would land in a hot spring right in the middle of the area.

**Katie: **"Okay, this place totally has to be our new hang out."

**Louis **(Nervous/Scared)**: **"B-But are you sure it's s-safe?"

**Ethan: **Dude, you just took on a giant ape pirate over ten times your size, how does this frighten you after an experience like that?"

**Louis **"I… don't know; I guess seeing as my best friends life was on the line made me forget about the chance that I could have died."

**Peaches: **"Awww, thanks again for that Louis, but come on look at how amazing this place is, at the very least give it a chance… Please." *Pulls a pleading puppy dog face*

Louis paused for a while to think about it, but when Peaches put on the puppy dog eye look it melted Louis' heart and he just couldn't say no.

**Louis:** *Sighs* "Well, I guess we could give it a chance, who knows maybe it won't end with someone getting killed."

**Peaches:** "Thanks Louis, now what are we going to call this place."

**Meghan: **"The Chill Zone."

**Katie: **"The Trio Cascades."

**Steffie: **"How about the Triple Drop?"

**Drake: **"That sounds so epic."

**Ethan: "**Yeah I like it, it has a nice ring to it."

**Peaches: **"Yeah it sounds great, now who's up for going to try out those falls?"

Everyone except Louise shouted "ME", and with that they all took off up the cliffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya know I never expected that one day I'd be writing stories and then uploading them to the internet for people to either enjoy or hate, seeing as I've managed to get a D in English on 3 separate occasions and currently waiting for the results of my English exam resit, but hey that's the fun of surprises in life... Right?<strong>

** Again if ya want to let me hear your opinion on the story so far review and other from this I don't have much else to say so see you guys in the next chapter. **


	3. The search for Granny

**Time for Scene 3, when I uploaded Scene 2 I found out how to see who has favourited and follwed the story so far and I thought it would be nice to give you guys a shout-out to say thank.  
><strong>

**-Favourited- TimberPaw, Shiego627 and Sabers16**

**-Followed- TimberPaw and IceAge Mutant**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3- The search for Granny <strong>

For Manny, Ellie and Sid the search for Granny had been going on for an hour now; Sid had run ahead of the two mammoths in his panic and eventually was out of their sight and hearing range. This relieved Manny of his headache for now but it also meant that they were now searching for Sid as well as Granny; so far they had been keeping to the walk-through that made a path through the forest. Time wasn't their ally at the moment as the later it got the sooner the sun would set and leave them in the dark and they didn't have anywhere to stay that would shelter them from the elements, they needed to find the two missing sloths quick so they could establish a home for the herd.

**Manny **(Shouting)**: **"GRANNY?"

**Ellie **(Shouting)**: **"GRANNY? She really does move fast for an old girl.

**Manny **(Frustrated)**: ***Sighs* "Yeah and we've finally got someone in the herd that's even more annoying than Sid.

**Ellie: **"You know you don't really mean that.

Whilst they continue to follow the trail they notice a green sloth that appeared to be stuck in the hole of a tree from the waist up, they instantly realised that it was Sid and wander over to help their friend.

**Ellie: **"Sid?"

**Sid: **"Err hey guys, little help here."

Manny pulls Sid out and places him on the ground, but then realises if Granny was stuck in there as well he would be expected to pull her out again

**Manny: **"Sid, please tell me that Granny isn't stuck inside of that tree. (Murmurs) Even if she is I'm not pulling her out again.

**Sid: **"Oh no Granny isn't in there, I was just eating the berries that were in there and I kind of got stuck."

**Manny: **"You do realise they were probably someone else's right."

**Sid: **"Oh come on, who would store them in there and not guard them or leave any sign to say they were theirs?"

**Manny **(Irritated)**: **"Someone who didn't expect a green sloth, who doesn't put any thought or effort into thinking things through, to STEAL their food."

**Ellie:** "Guys can't this wait until later; we still don't have a place to call our own yet."

At that moment five hyrax scurried up to the tree which Sid had been stuck in, when they reached the hole were the berries where suppose too be they were shocked to find that they had all disappeared. The smallest hyrax turned to face Sid and in a mix of squeaks and odd body movements spoke to Sid and asked him if he knew were all the berries had gone, he also mentioned that they were called geass berries and told him the effects they could have on an animal that ate them. Sid admitted to eating them, the hyrax did forgive him but told him to stay close by his friends because of their nasty side effect, after this they scurried off again.

**Sid: **"Err this isn't good."

**Manny: **"Let me guess, they were those little guys berries weren't they Sid."

**Sid: **"Yeah, but that's not the bad news."

**Ellie: **"What's the bad news?"

**Sid: **"The berries were called geass berries, even though they tasted great their side effect may cause my body to freeze on occasion."

**Manny: **"Didn't you learn from last time that eating odd berries is a bad idea."

Sid didn't answer; he just stood there staring at Manny, after a long and awkward pause Ellie decided to check if Sid was still with them.

**Ellie: **"Sid? Hello?" *Taps Sid with her trunk and he just falls to the floor, his body frozen in position*

**Manny **(Frustrated)**: **"Oh great. Now we we've got to find Granny with a Sid who's going to be jumping in and out of conciseness, (Sarcastic) how could this day get any better."

**Ellie: **"How long do you think he'll be out for?"

Manny lifts Sid onto his back and in his irritated state makes a spiteful comment.

**Manny: **"If we're lucky, the rest of the day."

This comment earned a scowl from Ellie, not pleased by her mate's cruel sense of humour especially since they didn't know if there were any other negative side effects that these geass berries could have on their friend. Ellie lightly smacked Manny over the back of his head with her trunk as she walked by him; this got her message across to him quickly and effectively.

**Manny: **"OW!" *Realises that his previous comment upset Ellie* "Don't worry; it's Sid, nothings ever fatal to him… Right?"

**30 minutes later **

The sun was beginning to set and they still hadn't found any trace of Granny. Sid had been jumping in and out of conciseness repeatedly, each time he only got out a few words which wasn't really useful, but it did reassure Manny and Ellie that their wasn't dead and they also managed to piece together that he wasn't aware of what was going on around him whilst he was unconscious from what he said whilst he has awake. With the sun setting it was bound to get dark soon and they still hadn't found a home or somewhere to spend the night; suddenly familiar voices were heard yelling for help.

**Crash + Eddie **(Desperate/ Scared)**: **"HELP, HELP!" "They both scurry through the bushes, up Ellie's leg and onto her back to escape from their hunter*

**Ellie: **"Crash, Eddie? Is Diego still trying to get a hold of you?"

**Crash **(Cowering)**:** "No, she's definitely scarier than Diego."

**Ellie: **"Shira?"

**Eddie** (Cowering)**: **"No, she's even worse than both of them when their angry."

This confused both mammoths and they got ready to defend themselves and their family by getting into a defensive position that made them look bigger and more intimidating; they never expected an elderly, purple sloth to waddle through the bushes, waving her cane around in a deadly fashion.

**Granny: **"Where'd those rats go, nobody interrupts my nap and gets away with it."

Sid instantly jumped up to the sound of his cranky grandmother's voice; he climbed down from Manny and began to run towards her, not a good mistake to make.

**Sid: **"GRANNY? Where have you been we've been looking all over for…" *Whack* "OW!"

Granny had whacked Sid over the head with her deadly cane; this stopped him right in his tracks and also reactivated the paralyzing effect of the geass berries.

**Granny: **"What kind of grandson are you Sidney, leaving your grandmother in the forest by herself; shame on you. *Whacks Sid on the head again with her cane which unfreezes him*

**Sid: **"Wait what… What did you say Granny *Rubbing his soar head with is paw*

**Granny: **"And now you're ignoring me too." *Whacks Sid on his head which freezes him again*"Such an inconsiderate grandson."

Crash and Eddie can't help burst out laughing at the scene playing out in front of them.

**Crash **(Between gasps for breath)**: "**It's like watching that squirrel trying to get that acorn."

**Eddie **(Also between gasps for breath)**: **"I know right." *Suddenly stops laughing* "I wonder what happened to that guy."

This outburst immediately caught Granny's attention; Eddie stops his brother from laughing by placing a hand around his mouth and tries to play it off as if they've only just seen her today.

**Eddie **(Nervous)**: **"Oh, hey Granny."

**Granny: **"IT'S THE RATS!" *Uses her cane to launch the paralyzed Sid at the scared possum brothers, this knocks them off of Ellie's back and they face plant the floor for the second time today, but this time Sid lands on top of them* "That's what ya get for disrupting my nap time."

After this Granny begins to waddle back in the direction she, plus Crash and Eddie, came from; this seemed odd to both mammoths and Manny wanted to find out where she was headed.

**Manny: **"Hey Granny, where are you off to."

**Granny **(Doesn't look back)**: **"Home. This old lady needs her beauty sleep."

**Manny: **"But we haven't…"

**Ellie: **"Maybe we should just follow her, besides she may have found somewhere that is big enough for all of us."

**Manny: ***Sighs* "Fine."

Manny picks up Sid and Ellie picks up her now unconscious brothers and they begin to follow Granny, hoping that the 'Home' she mentioned was big enough for the entire herd, after all it had grown quite a bit in recent years.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoying the story so far or are you hating it, you can let me know by leaving a review and thank to all who have read and read + reviewed.<strong>

**Next scene may not be the best, but you'll find out why once I have edited and uploaded it, until then guys see ya eh.**


	4. Saber's thoughts

**A bit of a delay with this chapter, it should have been up about 2 days ago, but it's here now. I delayed it because of unforeseen events plus I completely scraped the first version and re-wrote it because I did not like the end product, now I think that it looks a lot better. Again to say thank to the new people to favorite and/or follow I'll give ya a shout-out.**

**Followed-DESGUARDIUS, Maple11 and thatxonexguy**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 4- Saber's thoughts <strong>

Shira has now been following Diego since she stopped him from mauling Crash and Eddie, he doesn't seem to have noticed her yet, he looked like he was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, not the brightest thing to do when you don't know what was on Hyrax Island. Shira didn't complain, since it just made following Diego without him detecting her that much easier, but it did make her wonder what he could be so deep in thought about that would make him let down his guard in unknown territory.

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **'Where is he going? I thought as soon as he was out of everyone's sight and hearing range he would've gone straight back to hunting Crash and Eddie, but he doesn't seem interested in going back at all. He's let down his guard as well, what could be he be thinking about that would cause him to be so careless?'

Diego had now began to wander off of the cliffs and into a long grassy plain, Shira paused for a moment before following him, she knew she would have to get closer too Diego if she wanted to keep track off him in there which meant that she would have to risk him detecting her presence, but then she began to think why was she stalking him in the first place.

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **'Why am I following him like this? We're both in the same herd now after all; it wouldn't be strange if I just walked up to him, but… Why do I feel so nervous? *Snap*

Shira's thoughts were interrupted when she accidentally steps on some twigs; surely Diego would have heard that, she wasted no time in crouching low to the ground behind the tall grass.

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **'Oh crud, what do I say if he catches me stalking him? I haven't been in the same herd as him for a day and I'm already following him everywhere he goes, it really does give off the wrong impression even when it's just me thinking it.'

However Diego was just as oblivious as ever, he didn't hear the twigs snap and when Shira realised that he hadn't heard her she looked over to where she had seen him last, she spotted him sat on a large rocky formation that was protruding out of the ground. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes and with the rays of the setting sun reflecting on him his muscles started to reveal themselves, he was literally covered in muscle all the way from his torso down to his legs and then he also had a rich, vibrant goldish brown pelt which showed how healthy he was and made him look that much more attractive; not that Shira would admit that to him. She stared at him for quite a while before noticing that Diego was talking out loud to himself, curiosity got the better of her and she began eavesdropping on him.

**Diego: **"Well I have to admit back on the ice ship Manny and Sid were right, but does she feel the same way?"

This immediately peeked Shira's interest and she was now definitely going to question Manny and Sid what had happened after they had stolen Gutt's ice ship, she carried on listening to Diego to see if he would reveal anything else.

**Diego: ***Sigh* "Probably not, we've only known each other for a few days and most of those she wanted to rip my throat out and we haven't been in the same herd for even a day yet."

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **"Seems like we're both thinking the same thing, but there is more to it than that, we're both just as stubborn as each other and have too much pride to let our feelings out. That doesn't mean I can't tease him though."

Shira began to creep towards Diego by crouching low to the ground to remain silent, once she was close enough she stood up and began walking up the rocky formation still not catching his attention. When she reached Diego she began nuzzling the side of his neck, the sudden soft touch stunned him, but also brought him back to reality.

**Shira **(Seductively)**: **"Hey Softie."

**Diego **(Nervous/Shocked)**:** "S-Shira?" *Stands up uneasily*

**Shira: ***Giggles* "You're a little careless today aren't you."

**Diego **(Nervous)**: **"W-What do you mean?"

**Shira **(Teasing)**: **"Besides jumping on me in front of near enough everyone in the herd." *Giggles* "You didn't even suspect that I was right here until I touched your neck."

Shira was wording her sentences carefully; if she left even the slightest hint that she had followed him here he could easily turn the tables on her and would then be able to tease her, plus the nervous look looked a lot better on him than on her, it amused her and also was cute to see him like this. Luckily her quick wits would make sure that she didn't let anything slip up about her little tailing and eavesdropping session.

**Diego **(Slightly irritated)**: **"Hey you know exactly why the whole me jumping on you thing happened and when I was about to get my paws on those two possums you pinned me."

**Shira: **"And what's your excuse for not noticing me now when I was right behind you?"

**Diego **(Sarcastic)**: **"I was sleeping with my eyes open Kitty."

**Shira: ***Rolls eyes* (Sarcastic) "Funny, real funny."

After the last comments were made Diego returned to laying down on his haunches surveying the area that he found himself in, the vantage point of the rock made it possible to see over the tall grass and into the distance, what he saw was prime hunting territory. Shira wasn't sure what to do, she was divided between leaving Diego alone or laying down next to him, she had managed to approach Diego and talk to him but she still felt nervous deep down, even though she never allowed herself to show it; before Diego noticed her hesitation she lay down opposite him and stared into the sunset.

A long awkward silence occurred between the two sabers as they both had no idea what to say to each over, both of them were trying to think of something to ask the other, the sound of Shira's stomach rumbling broke the silence and also reminded them both that they hadn't eaten today.

**Diego **(Teasing)**: ***Smirking* "Ha, is the Kitty hungry?"

**Shira **(Slightly irritated)**: ***Growls at the hateful nickname* "Yeah actually, I haven't eaten all day."

**Diego: ***Smiles*"Same here, you want to hunt some gazelle down with me?"

**Shira: **"I haven't actually hunted anything on land for years." *Stands up and stretches*

**Diego: **"Okay, so what have you been eating?"

**Shira: **"Fish, I caught them in rock pools around the coast and stored them in a chamber of the ice ship; it was a lot quicker than catching land animals which was important since we never stayed on land for long."

**Diego **(Teasing)**: **"So you were never tempted to become vegetarian?"

**Shira: **"Says the guy who's been living as part of a herd with a group of herbivores for the past couple of years." *Quietly laughs at Diego's attempt to annoy her*

**Diego: **"Good point." *Gets up and jumps down from the rocky formation* "And if you want I could show you how to hunt down a gazelle, now that it's becoming dark it'll make ambushing prey easier."

This was a great opportunity for Shira, not only would she be able to hunt large prey items which will be able to sustain her longer than fish she would also get to spend more time with Diego alone. She pretended to think for a moment, if she answered quickly it would probably give off a hint that she really just wants to spend time with him, the hunting lesson is just a bonus product. Diego's nerves were starting to toy with him whilst Shira remained silent, but then she finally answered smirking.

**Shira: ***Smirking* "Sure, it should come in use since I'm going to be spending the rest of my life on land." *Jumps down and lands next to Diego* "Where do we start Softie?"

**Diego:** "Firstly why do you keep calling me soft, I already told you I'm a remorseless assassi…"

Shira pounced on Diego just before he could finish his sentence, she had a look of pure anger and pinned him firmly to the ground.

**Shira **(Silent/Angry)**: **"And I thought I told you not to call me Kitty."

**Diego: ***Smirking* "You did, but…" *Manages to use his back legs to flip Shira onto her back and now he had her pinned* "The name suits you, plus it irritates ya." *Nuzzles Shira's neck which stuns causes a purr to emanate from her*

Diego then climbs off Shira and starts to walk away through the long grass, once Shira realised Diego was no longer there she snapped out of her trance; she was stunned that Diego had the confidence to nuzzle her since he turned into a nervous wreck around her incredibly fast. This was embarrassing for Shira, Diego had been able to make her purr with ease, he was definitely going to pay for that, but right now she quickly ran after him, this hunting lesson should prove to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention in the last scene there was a reference to an anime, don't know if anyone spotted it, but if ya did leave it in a review if you leave one.<strong>

**Not going to lie, even though I read mainly Diego + Shira stories I'm not really a romantic type of person, if this scene is a mess sorry but I did my best. Again thanks to everyone who reads and reads+ reviews, always a delight to see what people have to say, hope ya all enjoyed this scene and see ya in the next one eh.**


	5. MY CAVE!

**Again this scene has been delayed for about 3-4 days, it has been ready to upload for a while, and again unforeseen events say no to everything I plan. Anyway here is scene 5; a shout out thank you for the new people to favourite and follow is always nice... Right?**

**Favourite- annea101**

**Followed- Shattered Shields and annea101**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scene 5- MY CAVE!<strong>

Night had now descended upon Hyrax Island, Manny and Ellie have now been following Granny for quite a while now; Crash and Eddie had remained unconscious since Granny had thrown Sid at them and were still being carried around by Ellie, Sid had unfroze once and was eagerly asking questions about what was going on, but Manny got annoyed and whacked Sid over his head which froze him again. Finally Granny had led them to the place she had called 'Home', it was a large cave which would house the odd herd nicely and protect them from the element, but the figure of a large animal could be seen in the shadows.

**Manny: **"Finally, why can't she go faster when she's being watched?" *Notices the dark silhouette of the large animal* (Irritated) "Aw that's perfect."

**Granny **(Shouting)**: **"HEY, LARGE BUTT I ALREADY TOLD YOU, THAT'S _MY_ CAVE!"

Manny and Ellie watched as Granny began to waddling towards the large cave, looking more carefully at the shaded figure revealed that the creature that had taken residence in the cave was a Megatherium/Giant ground sloth; this species of sloth was bound to be as tall as the two mammoths and had two paws equipped with long, razor sharp claws and Granny couldn't seem to careless. Wielding that vicious cane of hers she started hitting the giant sloth on its head repeatedly, but the enormous creature didn't take any notice; in fact it appeared to be sleeping.

**Ellie: **"She sure is a batty old girl."

**Manny: **"That's one word for it, I can think of several others." *Pauses for a moment then begins walking towards the cave* (Shouting) "GRANNY?"

Ellie follows Manny, but Granny paid no attention to the two mammoths that were trying to get her attention and continued to smack the sleeping giant sloth with her cane.

**Granny: **"Talk about no respect for your elders." *Whacks the giant sloth again* "Move your butt or lose your butt." *Suddenly Manny picks her up with his trunk* "HEY!"

**Manny: ***Places Granny down on the opposite side of the cave* (Irritated) "Look, Granny he is asleep, he'll probably move on when he wakes up and if he doesn't we can ask him were another cave is."

Granny didn't look too happy with Manny and used her cane to launch a rock at the giant sloth, it hit the dead centre of its skull but still the giant sloth refused to wake up; the rock was still flying through the air after it had rebounded off of the giant sloth and hit Manny square in his left eye.

**Manny: **"OW!" *Rubs his sore eye with his trunk* (Shouting/Angry) "STOP IT."

Granny was about to launch another rock but stopped in mid swing once she heard the angry mammoth's voice, she put her cane down, frowned at Manny and then began to walk past him towards a pair of smooth rocks mumbling under her breath, not caring that both mammoth's could clearly hear her.

**Granny **(Mumbling)**: **"It's always the old, fat one that ruins my fun." *Climbs onto one of the smooth rocks and glares at Manny whilst sitting down, leaning on the wall*

**Manny** (Thinking)**: ***Glaring back at Granny* 'Lucky for her she's old or I wouldn't hesitate to flatten her with one stamp of my foot!'

**Ellie: **"You know this cave would be the perfect fit for our herd. It's got two average sized rocks for Sid and Granny to sleep on, there are some strong tree roots on the edges of the walls for me, Peaches, Crash and Eddie to hang from with mossy patches for you to sleep on; and that giant sloth is laying on a large rock which Diego and Shira can sleep on."

**Manny: ***Frowns and looks toward Ellie* "You really think that those two will share the same sleeping space? I mean they were enemies a few days ago."

**Ellie: **"Come on, you didn't see the spark between them? They couldn't hide it even though they're trying, soon enough they'll be all over each other."

**Manny: **"Yeah, but both of them are really stubborn, it could take months before they actually admit anything to each other or anyone else for that matter, and as for the large rock a giant sloth is kind of burying it right now."

**Ellie: ***Pauses and looks at the enormous sleeping animal* "I guess Diego and Shira will just have to settle with a mossy patch for now.

The Megatherium had already proven that it wasn't going to move or be moved so there wasn't any point for the mammoths to expend energy needlessly, instead they began to settle down as it was certain that this cave was going to be their home for the night at least. Ellie hung up Crash and Eddie by their tails on one of the roots coming through the cave ceiling and Sid had unfroze yet again from the effects of the geass berries. Manny put Sid down and was beginning to worry over Peaches, no one had seen her since they had left the ice boat and it had been nearly an hour ago since the sun had set; the fact that Hyrax island was mostly unexplored did not ease Manny's nerves, anything could be lurking around the next corner or behind any rock and not knowing if there was predators (besides Diego and Shira) on the island was sending Manny into a nervous meltdown.

Whilst Ellie attempted to calm her mate's nerves she sent Sid to collect some firewood but made sure to keep Granny inside the cave, she would be more likely to cause the freezing effect of the geass berries to activate again rather than help Sid if he did freeze up.

**Manny: ***Pacing back and forth*(Worried/Panicking) "Where is she? It's pitch black outside. What if she's hurt or worse, what if there are predators on the island?"

**Ellie: ***Sigh* "I thought when he saw Peaches take on that ape he would lighten up a bit and stop this overprotective habit. She can defend herself if she needs to."

**Sid: **"I bet he was this worried about me when I froze up the first time, right?"

**Ellie: ***Pauses* "Yeah… Sid do you want to collect some firewood whilst I calm down Mr knotted trunk?

**Sid: **"Sure thing Ellie."

Before Sid left he walked up to Manny and told him "Don't miss me too much Manny, I'll be back soon." The male mammoth didn't understand what Sid was talking about and just looked at him funny which turned into a frowned when he realised what he meant, before Manny had a chance to say anything back Sid was walking out the cave and Ellie had grabbed his trunk to prevent him from following the sloth.

**Ellie **(Calm/Soothing)**: **"Manny, Peaches is a teenage girl, she's taken on a pirate ape and won, and like you said she is _not_ your little girl anymore."

**Manny: ***Sigh* (Calm/Worried) "I know Ellie. It's just that he know next to nothing about this island, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she got hurt because I was careless enough to let her explore this place without supervision."

**Ellie: ***Locks trunks with Manny* (Calm/Soothing) "Relax, you've finally given her some freedom, don't worry she can defend herself and she isn't stupid; you're doing the right thing, you are letting her live her life and you will both be happier because of it. If she makes a mistake that's what we're here for, to guide her back to the right path. We are not here to control her life.

**Manny: ***Pulls Ellie closer so their heads are touching* (Calm) "You're right… Thanks Ellie."

A few minutes after their heartfelt talk Sid had returned with some fire wood, with help from several hyrax, and soon there was a blazing fire lighting and warming up the cave. Peaches returned half an hour late but Manny remained calm and she apologised, he was just happy to see her back safe and unharmed; Louis had left earlier to find where his family had made their home. Peaches told her parents and Uncle Sid about the Triple Drop that the teens had hung out at which did seem to make Manny uneasy but he managed to keep his overprotective side from shouting out loud; this surprised Peaches because normally her dad would have exploded in panic, but this time he listened to her without telling her that she was far too young or that it was far too risky which made her feel like her farther finally trusted her and this warmed the teen mammoths heart.

The only members of the herd who were not present in the cave was Diego and Shira, this raised a few suspicions on what the two saber's were up to, a few ideas were that they were bonding or hunting, but Manny and Sid turned childish and said that they were probably getting a lot closer to each other whilst making suggestive gestures. The concept horrified Peaches and Ellie scolded the two males for making such gestures in front of Peaches, but the two males continued to laugh and joke and in the end Ellie through them out of the cave; all this time no one had kept an eye on Granny, the crazy old sloth was planning something and was staring at the unconscious hanging possum brothers.

**Granny: **"Time for Granny to lay down the law."

* * *

><p><strong>Only one or two chapters left until this story comes to a close, I think it's a decent size considering this is just meant to be an Ice Age short.<strong>

**Well, is this chapter good, bad or somewhere ****in-between that's for you to decide, if you decide to leave a review I can hear your opinion which is always nice. Thank to everyone who has read and read + reviewed this scene and hopefully the next update will be a bit quicker, see you guys then eh.**


	6. The hunting lesson and race

**Well, this really wasn't as up any faster was it, but this is mainly because it's twice as long as long as the other scenes; plus it's another Diego and Shira chapter for y'all to enjoy and at least I finished it before Christmas eh. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 6- The hunting lesson and race<strong>

Under a cloudless moonlit and starry sky Diego and Shira were searching for their first meal on Hyrax Island, the long grassy terrain was prime hunting territory because it would keep them well hidden, but it also made it difficult for them to see clearly turning their advantage into a disadvantage. The two sabers had not been searching for long and were relying on their sensitive sense of smell and hearing to pin point prey that was hidden in the shadow of darkness, since Shira was new to hunting on land Diego led the way; once they had reached the top of the hill they were able to spot a herd of gazelle in the distance that appeared to be settling in for the night.

**Shira: **"Think you're up for taking one of those guys down?"

**Diego **(Whispering)**: **"Shh, if you alert them we'll be going hungry."

**Shira **(Whispering/Irritated)**: ***Rolls eyes* "That doesn't answer my question."

The gazelle were about half a mile away and would not have been able to hear Shira and Diego knew this, he was just having a bit of fun by winding her up. Her reaction brought a smirk to his face, it amused him to see her fall for his little trick.

**Diego **(Whispering)**: ***Smirking* "No problem, they should make for easy targets."

**Shira **(Whispering/Mocking)**: **"Oh yeah, why's that tough guy?"

This comment quickly wiped the smug smirk of off Diego's face and this time it was Shira who was amused at Diego's reaction, a small giggle escaped her but if they were going to eat tonight they would both have to fully focus on the hunt, even small distractions could end the hunt in failure.

**Diego **(Whispering/Irritated)**: ***Lowly growls* "Because we will be harder to spot in the dark and most of them are asleep. Now if you're done mocking me, do you want me to explain how to hunt prey on land or not?"

**Shira **(Whispering)**: ***Quietly giggles* "Yeah I'm done for now, so where do we start?"

**Diego **(Whispering)**: **"Well firstly we need to know which way the wind is blowing because if we're not careful it could alert the gazelle's to our presence."

Diego was deliberately vague on the details, he wanted to see if Shira knew this and if she didn't this was her chance to guess why; it was already clear that she knew how to silently stalk, pounce and pin animals down, but if to be a successful hunter knowing which way the wind was blowing is significant.

**Shira **(Whispering)**: **"How would the wind give us away? If anything shouldn't it cover up any noise we make?

**Diego **(Whispering)**: **"Yeah it will mask some of the noise we make, but if the wind is blowing towards our prey it will carry our scent to them and put all of them on high alert, and if that happens it will become really difficult to get close to them to make the kill. So we need to make sure we're downwind of the gazelle before we can get any closer.

Some luck seemed to be on the saber's side as they were downwind of the gazelle which allowed them to stalk closer to their quarry; once the sabers were down from the hill they began crouching low to the ground to conceal themselves in the long grass. Since this was just a demonstration for Shira because this was her first time hunting on land for years Diego told her to watch from a distance; however before he left her he had to tell her the other small details that would determine the success of the hunt.

**Diego **(Whispering)**: **"Alright, you should watch from here, the gazelle won't be able to see you and you'll have a clear line of sight."

**Shira **(Whispering)**: **"Anything else I need to know?"

**Diego **(Whispering)**: **"Just a few basic tips, get as close as possible before pouncing because these guys can out run us, don't stand fully behind your prey unless you want to take a hooved kick and one of their kicks could shatter your skull, make sure your prey is subdued before making the killing bite, we don't need to lose one of our fangs and the young, injured or sick are the normal targets since they are easier to catch."

**Shira **(Whispering)**: **"Yeah… I'll try and remember all of that."

After hearing these words Diego was about to stalk towards the gazelle when he suddenly felt his fur brush with Shira's, this froze him in his tracks and he glanced back toward Shira, he then immediately became entranced by the sight he was seeing. The moonlight was shining down right on Shira turning her once white fur into a radiate silver colour, her aqua eyes glowed and were alit by the stars, Diego couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second, he was in complete awe of the beautiful saberess in front of him and his mouth had begun to hang open. When Shira noticed that Diego was staring at her in a trance she smirked, for a saber that calls himself a remorseless assassin he really did get distracted easily, she began padding his way and leaned down to his ear.

**Shira **(Whisper/Seductive)**: **"Good luck out there Softie."

Her words instantly snapped Diego back to reality, he started to shake his thoughts from his head and looked around trying to remember what he was doing a few seconds ago; once he spotted Shira sitting on her haunches looking expectantly at him he remembered that he was meant to be showing her how to hunt, again setting his sight on the herd of gazelle he began to pick out a target to aim for.

**Diego **(Thinking)**: **_'Hmmm, that guys too scrawny, he looks like he's on his last legs; there, that one looks healthy and will feed the both of us for about 2-3 days.'_

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **_'Real smooth Diego, staring and letting your mouth hang open; hopefully he'll be able to keep focused on the hunt.'_

Now that Diego had his target he crept closer and closer to the gazelle herd through the long grass being careful not to make a sound from stepping on twigs or kicking loose rocks; the gazelle he had picked out was a fully mature healthy buck that seemed to be acting as look out for its herd, even though it would be more difficult to take him down it would be worth the struggle and surly would impress Shira. The distance between Diego and the buck was becoming smaller and smaller until he was within striking range, twenty feet away from the buck; the tension was building as the bucks ears started to hear the saber stalking through the long grass, smelling the air only filled the bucks heart full of fear and dread as the scent of the predator came from close by. Before the Diego had a chance to pounce and strike the buck alerted the rest of the herd by calling out "PREDATOR!" at the top of his lungs, the heads of all the gazelle's in the entire herd shot up almost as if they were expecting to be ambushed on this night; as all the gazelle's started to run as fast as their thin legs could carry them Diego was left with no choice but to attempt to chase down his target.

Launching from his prone position Diego leaped through the air and made a ground trembling roar, from afar Shira could see the gazelle's running and Diego chasing them, leaping to her feet she began running toward the golden saber in an attempt to keep up. The mature buck was keeping to the back of the herd trying to defend them from the saber, his powerful back legs kept bucking at Diego when he got too close for comfort which kept the golden saber at bay and prevented him from being able to pounce on his target; if this kept up for much longer the gazelle would get away and the sabers would go hungry tonight. Being light on her feet Shira was able to catch up and appeared alongside the gazelle, it surprised Diego that she had already caught up and was keeping pace with the gazelle easily; the mature buck was even more shocked at the white saberess' appearance, now he had both of these fearsome predators to deal with as one closed in on his left whilst the other closed in on his rear.

**Diego **(Thinking)**: **_'SHIRA? How did she get here that quickly? It doesn't matter, but if she manages to separate this buck from the herd it'll make going in for the kill easier.'_

**Shira **(Thinking)**: **_'Looks like Diego could use a bit of help; alright I'll give it a shot.'_

When Shira began getting closer to the bucks flank the only way he could avoid her was by curving to the right and this meant he was getting driven away from his herd which made him more vulnerable since he would no longer have safety in numbers; with Shira herding the buck away from his herd it gave Diego the opportunity he was waiting for. Using his last reserves of energy Diego picked up his pace and when he reached the buck's right flank he went for the killing blow, throwing himself through the air he pounced managing to knock the buck down and pined it to the ground; without giving his victim chance to struggle he bit down hard into its throat, his razor sharp canines severed the jugular and crushed the windpipe taking all the fight out of the now helpless buck. Shira watched as Diego kept his jaws clamped around the buck's neck until all movement and signs of life ceased, once it had become deathly still Diego slowly started to let go of its neck, his once white canines were now stained a deep blood red colour; this was an excellent first kill for the two sabers especially since they were not familiar with their surroundings and Shira had seen what needed to be done in order to be successful hunter on land.

**Shira: **"What happened to the young, injured or sick being the normal targets?"

**Diego: **"Well, this is going to be our first meal on the island, I just thought that it'd be nice to have the best quality meat we could get our paws on."

**Shira: ***Smirking smugly* "And if I wasn't here that thought would have cost you that meal and you'd be going hungry tonight." (Teasing) "Don't worry I'm sure I'll think of a way you can repay me later on."

**Diego **(Irritated)**: **"HEY, I just showed you how to hunt on land and took this guy down for us both…" *Calm/Teasing* "…But if you don't want your share then fine, more for me."

**Shira **(Teasing)**: ***Pretends to think for a moment* "Hmmm, I suppose that does cover what you owe me."

Walking up to the buck carcass on the opposite side of Diego Shira sat down and took out the first bite, it did taste good and its flavour was completely different to the fish that she regularly fed on, she chewed it a few times before swallowing it then looked back at Diego.

**Shira **(Gentle/Teasing)**: **"Thanks Softie."

**Diego **(Gentle/Teasing)**: **"No problem, Kitty" *Begins feeding on the carcass*

Rolling her eyes at the hated nickname she let it slide this one time, after all he did put himself at risk for this meal and was sharing it with her as well.

**Afterwards**

Once the sabers had eaten their fill they hid the carcass the best they could by dragging it in to some bushes and kicked a bit of dust on it to disguise the scent from scavengers or other predators that could be prowling Hyrax island; now they were walking back toward the forest to see if they could pick up any tracks that the herd left, trying to detect a scent wasn't worth the risk of smelling Sid's repulsive scent. The walk back so far had been silent, neither saber knowing what to say to the other, they were enjoying each other's company but the silence was starting to make the atmosphere awkward between them; Diego was the one who decided to speak up to end the awkward silence.

**Diego: ***Clears throat* "Err, thanks for helping me out back there, you were right if you hadn't been here he would have gotten away."

**Shira: **"Well experience is the better teacher right; but what about you, have you had any help on your hunts since you left your pack?"

**Diego: **"No, it was a bit tricky hunting solo at first, but you adapt over time and eventually it feels natural. There was a point when I got stuck in a rout and kept failing on hunts, I started to feel like I was losing my edge and I was even about to leave the herd, but after a trip to the world of dinosaurs that quickly changed."

**Shira: ***Stops walking and looks at Diego in disbelief* (Thinking) "Dinosaurs? He can't possibly expect me to believe those beasts are still around, can he? They went extinct years ago, he must be joking." (Flat tone) "Dinosaurs, really? As in the overgrown lizards that went extinct millions of years ago." (Mocking) "Have you been taking history lessons from Sid or have you taken too many gazelle kicks to the skull?"

**Diego: ***Stops walking and looks back at Shira* (Serious) "Nope, I'm talking about an actual place where dinosaurs have managed to survive unseen by near enough everyone on earth; it's a shame you weren't there it was a great adventure. *Continues walking*

**Shira** (Heavy sarcasm)**: **"Yeah, right." *Continues to follow Diego*

The conversation kept changing subject during the walk, it made them feel more at ease with each over as they joked and shared past experiences in their lives, but they did have to get back to the herd soon because it was pitch black and they'd been missing for hours. When they made it to the edge of the forest they found the herds tracks, it wouldn't be long until they were reunited with them and before their time together came to an end Diego had an idea to make it more interesting.

**Diego: **"That's the herd's tracks alright, they should be close by."

**Shira **(Sarcasm)**: **"What gave that away genius, the mammoth sized footprints?"

**Diego **(Sarcasm)**: ***Rolls eyes* "No, ya think?"

As Diego begins to follow the mammoth tracks Shira gets ready to pounce on him whilst he doesn't expect it, he may have countered her in a battle of words but he wouldn't get away with it that easily; as quick as a flash she pounced, she expected to be pinning him down with his face in the dirt, but this time Diego had anticipated this and ducked out of the way. Landing on her feet a surprised Shira turned around only to be met with a pouncing Diego who was already pinning her to the ground, his smug smirk really annoyed her because the way he did it told her that he had won this round and now he was gloating over his small victory.

**Diego: ***Smirking smugly* "Nice try kitty you're not getting me this time."

**Shira **(Annoyed)**: **"Ya well don't get big headed, now get off me."

**Diego: ***Lets Shira up* "Hey, how about we have a little race to see who can find the herd first?"

**Shira **(Flat tone)**: ***Continues walking* "In the dark when we don't know where they actually are or what else could be in this forest…" (Sarcasm) "There's no way that could end with one of us getting injured is there?"

**Diego: **"Come on, we'll pretty much just be following the tracks…" (Mocking) "But I get it, you don't want to lose to me in front of everyone right."

**Shira **(Calm)**: ***Stops walking and looks back at Diego* "You really don't think that you can beat me in a race, do you?"

**Diego: **"We'll soon find out." *Bolts past Shira at top speed and shouts back* "Try to keep up now."

Shira just watched as Diego gained an early lead, then slowly she picked up speed into a steady jog and gradually she got faster and faster until she was in a flat out sprint; the distance between the sabers was large and when Diego looked back Shira was just a spec that was barely visible, her white fur was what kept her visible to him even in the dark. Slowly but surely Shira was closing the gap between them, Diego had now rushed past the tree Sid had gotten stuck in earlier that day, but Shira was now fully visible and gaining on him quickly; he knew she was fast but did not expect her to be gaining on him like this, using his last reserves of energy he picked up the pace and pushed his stamina to its limits. Ahead Diego could now see light in the distance.

**Diego **(Thinking)**: **_'That has to be from a fire Sid lit.' _*Looks back and doesn't see Shira anywhere in sight* _'Ha, I knew I could out run her, looks like I win again.'_

Diego could hear Manny and Sid's voices as he neared the finish line of their short race and was confident he was still far ahead of Shira, in a few seconds he was going to have beaten her without too much difficulty when she was incredibly confident that he didn't stand a chance. Rounding the final corner and into the clearing the herd was now mere meters away, but before he could get any closer Shira burst through the right side of the forest and was ahead of him; glancing back at him Shira's eyes had a certain mischievous look about them. The herd had now seen the returning sabers and Shira took advantage of this opportunity, turning around extremely swiftly she ran towards Diego whilst he was distracted, seeing this Diego struggled to slow himself down, but it was too late; launching through the air she pounced and landed directly on top of him pinning him down with a paw over his head so he could not reverse the pin.

**Shira **(Confident)**: **"I win tough guy"

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter is all that's left to finish this story and I have to say I really have enjoyed writing this, writing stories is mostly new to me and I think it has gone really well, you guys seem to have enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy this latest scene. Thank to y'all for reading and reading + reviewing and I just have one thing to ask:<strong>

**Would you like to see bloopers included at the end of the story? I like them, but if you guys don't then there is no point for me to include them, either way you can tell me what you think in a review, if you leave one, and until next time see you in the final scene.**


	7. Ending

**Well, I think the title says it all really. Hope you all had a good Christmas or which ever holiday you celebrate and have a great new year. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scene 7- Ending <strong>

Diego was in awe, the white saberess had burst through the forest just as quickly as she had vanished and before he could piece together what had just happened she was barreling towards him at top speed without showing any signs of slowing down. Whilst he struggled to stop himself from running into her she took advantage of the situation and pounced, planting Diego on his back with his head being held down in the dirt by the irritably smug saberess.

**Shira **(Confident)**: **"I win tough guy."

At this point Diego had no other choice but to acknowledge defeat, struggling only resulted in more pressure being applied to his shoulder and skull in order to keep him down. He could have sworn that she had deliberately waited until they were in front of the herd to catch him like this; if this was the case she really was a cunning female, not only would she be rubbing his nose in this victory later but the other childish members of the herd (mainly Sid) got a kick out of the scene as well at Diego's expense.

**Diego **(Annoyed)**: **"Fine, I give, you win… Now let me up."

Satisfied with Diego's answer, although it was through gritted teeth, Shira climbed off of him and allowed him to stand up; once he was up he saw Sid hastily walking towards them with a look that unnerved Diego, the green sloths eyes had curiosity in them but also glinted with mischief and a smirk that said he knew something was going on.

**Sid **(Happy/Taunting)**: **"Hey Diego, Shira, where have you two been all day hmm?"

Before Sid could lean up against Diego he punted him away with his paw, also giving him a look that said 'Touch me again and I'll kill you', the message was clearly read by Sid and he backed up a bit from the male saber but remained close. Shira just sat and watched letting Diego deal with the annoying sloth, was it possible that Sid could prove to be more annoying than Squint? Not likely, there was no way that anyone could be as infuriating then that twitchy overly confident rabbit in her mind.

**Diego **(Annoyed)**: **"We were just getting familiar with the island and getting something to eat, some of us need to hunt for our food ya know sloth and establishing a new feeding grounds isn't as easy as it sounds."

**Sid: **"Is that all? Or are you hiding something from your old pal Sid?" *Rubs paws and wiggles his eye brows suggestively*

**Diego **(Flat tone)**: **"What are you trying to get at Sid?"

Although it was obvious to Diego what Sid was trying to suggest he'd rather avoid the subject, especially with Shira present, Diego already admitted to himself that he had feelings for her but he had no idea how she felt about him; plus his saber sense of dignity and pride meant that he kept most of his feelings buried under a stubborn, sarcastic and macho attitude. When Sid was about to open his mouth to question the sabers further they heard a ground shaking shout coming from right behind them, turning to see what kind of animal could create such a noise they saw the giant ground sloth charging towards them and it looked like his rear end has on fire. It was clear that the giant ground sloth wasn't paying attention to what was in front of it as it continued to run towards the Sid, Diego and Shira whilst it flailed around in a panicked attempt to put out its ablaze rear; jumping out of the destructive path all three of them managed to avoid being trampled by the giant, on fire, ground sloth.

Everyone in the herd looked in the direction the giant ground sloth had ran from to see who could have gotten it to move and why it was on fire in the first place; Granny was stood laughing with the top part of her cane on fire and Crash and Eddie were running around the cave screaming, also on fire.

**Granny **(Shouting)**: **"And that's what you get for invading _MY _cave large butt." *Puts her cane out by waving it around in the air*

**Crash + Eddie **(Shouting/Screaming)**: **"AAAAHHHHHHH! PUT US OUT, PUT US OUT PUT US OUT!

**Ellie: **"Crash? Eddie?" *Looks around quickly and spots a puddle near the front of the cave* "Quick come here!"

Wasting no time the flaming possum brothers, that were now little balls of fire, dashed towards their mammoth sister. When they both reached Ellie she picked them up and swiftly throw them to the puddle at the mouth of the cave, luckily for them Ellie's aim was accurate and they landed in the exact centre of the puddle with a small splash; as they signed in relief at the cold sensation of the water touching their scorched skin smoke rose from where the fire on their bodies had been doused.

**Crash **(Relaxed)**: **"Thank Ellie."

**Eddie **(Relaxed)**: **"Yeah, you're a life saver."

**Ellie: ***Sigh* "How did you two manage to set yourselves on fire this time?"

**Crash: **"Hey, it wasn't our fault this time!"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, we woke up tied to Granny's cane when she lit us on fire and pressed us into that giant sloths stinking butt!"

**Sid: ***Begins walking towards Granny* "Granny, you know you shouldn't play with fire and lighting family on fire is even worse! What do you have to say to Crash and Eddie?"

Brushing Sid of completely Granny walked right by him and waddled over to Diego, Sid wasn't about to stop Granny as he had taken a lot a hits to the head that day and it was begin to make a lump under his fur; this left the unfortunate male saber to deal with the senile elderly sloth.

**Granny: **"Hey lady…" *Pulls Diego towards her by hooking her cane around his canine* "Where have you and pirate guy over there been all day."

**Diego **(Annoyed)**: ***Pulls away from Granny* "I've already said where we've been all day, if you really want to know go ask Sid."

Again Granny didn't pay attention to what Diego was saying as she was off in her own little world, before he even had chance to finish his sentence Granny was waddling back towards the herds cave, ignoring Sid as he talked to her about the dangers of playing with fire and how lighting others on fire could kill them. Diego looks at Shira and sees that she seems nervous to joining the herd in the cave, she was fine when they arrived on Hyrax Island and when they were alone so why was she nervous now.

**Shira **(Mumbling)**: **"Do I really deserve to be a part of your herd after what I put you guys through?"

**Diego **(Soft/Reassuring)**: ***Walks closer to Shira* "Of course you deserve to be a part of this herd, you had a terrible life being trapped out at sea on an ice ship under the control of a merciless and cruel ape… and… don't forget that I asked you to join."

**Shira: ***Smiling* "As I remember it you asked me to 'Come with us, come with me'; but I'm glad you managed to get through to me."

Both sabers were now smiling and staring into each other's eyes, seemingly caught in a trance, thoughts about how their lives were going to be now that they were a part of the same herd went around in their minds, and in the back of their thoughts they couldn't help but admire the rich colour and beauty of the others glowing orbs. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Manny who had been watching the sabers closely ever since they reappeared.

**Manny **(Shouting)**: **"Hey, are you two going to join on us over here or are you planning to sit out there all night."

This snapped them both back to reality and when they realised that they had been staring at each over they blushed under their fur just like they had after Crash and Eddie's prank, Diego was about to walk to the herds cave but he made sure Shira was comfortable first.

**Diego **(Gentle)**: **"You coming Kitty?"

**Shira **(Soft)**: **"Sure, Softie."

With these words spoken Diego and Shira smiled to each other and then began padding to the herds cave. The herd had grown even larger with the events of the continental drift, Shira and Granny being the newest additions and they were both settling in nicely; the ex-pirate Shira finally found a family that would support and take care of her no matter what and may have found even more than that in a rouged male saber whilst Sid had been reunited with his sweet senile Granny. For now everyone settled down and relaxed in their new home, but were would their next adventure take them….

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. <strong>**Thank for all the views, reviews, favourites and follows, this has proven fun and interesting to me, to be honest I already have ideas for future stories**

**What did you guys think of the story overall? What could be improved? What was your favourite chapter? A review answering these questions would be greatly appreciated and on a side note:**

**No one said yes or no too a credits + bloopers chapter, so I've left them out for now, I will upload it if you guys actually want to read it, but right now I'm in the dark on that.**


	8. Credits Bloopers

**The story has finished and here is few extra parts for all of ya who made it this far, not going to lie I took inspiration from Shiego627 who has done this before with her stories; special thanks for that Shiego627 and I hope ya all enjoy the last scene in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 8- Credits and Bloopers <strong>

**Credits**

**Featuring:**

**Ray Romano as Manny **

**John Leguizamo as Sid**

**Denis Leary as Diego**

**Queen Latifah as Ellie **

**Sean William Scott as Crash**

**Josh Peck as Eddie **

**Jennifer Lopez as Shira **

**Wanda Sykes as Granny **

**Keke Palmer as Peaches **

**Drake as Ethan **

**Nicki Minaj as Steffie **

**Heather Morris as Katie **

**Alexandra Romano as Meghan **

**Jason Fricchione as Drake**

The herd were now sitting around the camp fire made by Sid, Manny and Ellie were sat next to each other, Crash and Eddie were engaging in a slap fight, Sid was trying to keep Granny from causing any more trouble, Diego had let Shira keep the large rock while he settled for a moss patch close to the large rock and Peaches was staring up into the night sky when an idea came to her.

**Peaches: ***Turns and walks towards the herd* "Hey, why don't we have a sing along? Ya know to welcome Shira and Granny to the herd."

**Ellie: **"I think that's a wonderful idea, what song did you have in mind sweetie?"

**Peaches: **"How about that one you and dad use to sing to me when I was a calf? Ya know, err… We Are Family, yeah that's it."

Manny and Diego weren't too keen on the idea but after being begged and pleaded by Peaches and Ellie the two of them finally caved in and agreed to sing along with everyone. After Shira was told the lyrics by Peaches, Granny barely paid attention, they began.

**Everyone: **"We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily, but we can all agree that we are, we are. Close as close can be."

**Granny: **"Not too close."

**Peaches: **"We a-a-are."

**Manny: **"We are."

**Peaches: **"We a-a-are."

**Diego: **"We are."

**Peaches: **"We a-a-are."

**Sid: **"Family."

Shira then gets up and begins dancing in front of everyone from atop her large rock.

**Shira: **"So, it doesn't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed."

Ellie then gets up, dragging Manny with her, and begins dancing.

**Ellie: **"They can keep on talking it don't matter to me, 'cause we are, we are family.

Manny starts to dance, but he isn't that good at it which causes Ellie to quietly chuckle. Crash and Eddie roll past in the middle of their on-going slap fight.

**Shira: **"Family."

Shira now jumps down from her rock and circles Diego, occasionally brushing up against him or rubbing under his chin, the attention caused him to grow a goofy smile.

**Shira: **"We are, we are…"

**Granny: **"Ham and Cheese."

Everyone stared at Granny and Sid approached and corrected her.

**Sid: **"No it's we are family."

**Granny: **"Nah!"

After laughing a bit at this random outburst Peaches carried on the song.

**Peaches: **"Okay so the links in our chain makes us strange…"

**Sid: **"…But really they make us stronger."

**Peaches: **"And I wouldn't replace not a thing, mother…"

**Manny: **"Or father!"

**Sid: **"Go Manny!"

**Peaches: **"Cause weeeee."

Crash then flips over and then throws Eddie to the opposite end of the cave.

**Crash**: "Cause we come from everywhere."

Eddie then picks up a rock and throws it at Crash hitting him right on the nose, he laughs when Crash began clutching his nose and then carried on the song.

**Eddie: **"Searching for ones who care."

**Shira: **"Somehow we found it here, we found us a hooooome!"

**Ellie + Peaches: **"We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily, but we can all agree that we are, we are."

**Diego + Shira: **"Close as close can be."

Realising they song the same line together both sabers looked at each other, but quickly looked away, blushing under their fur. Everyone, except Granny saw this and went "Awww" before continuing the song.

**Peaches: **"We a-a-are."

**Manny: **"We are."

**Peaches: **"We a-a-are."

**Diego: **"We are."

**Peaches:**" We a-a-are."

**Sid: **"Family."

**Shira: **"Family."

**Ellie: **"Family."

**Peaches: **"We are, we are…"

**Granny: **"Ham and cheese."

Everyone laughed at the purple sloth, she really was mad and was definitely there to stay. Now that they had welcomed the new members properly they all got ready to go to sleep, saying night to each other before letting themselves drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bloopers<strong>

**Scene 1:**

**Granny: **"SIDNEY, stop being an ungrateful grandson and find a place for your granny to rest her head for the night."

**Sid: **"But Granny…" * Whack, suddenly collapses*

**Granny: **"Hey, get up lazy bones!"

Pausing the current take the director grabs a megaphone to check on Sid from a distance.

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Err Sid, are you okay?"

After a moment of silence Granny finally gets off of the unconscious Sid.

**Granny: **"Ah screw this, the fat mammoths faster anyway." *Waddles toward Manny*

**Manny **(Defensive)**: **"Oh no you don't."*Gets into a defensive position*

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"CUT! Before we have a cane verses tusk fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Crash + Eddie: <strong>"This is going to be awesome….. 3, 2, 1, BOMBS AWAY! *Splash*

**Sid **(Annoyed)**: **"Aww nice timing guys, really nice timing."

Looking down from their tree branch Crash and Eddie see both sloths soaked from head to toe.

**Crash: **"Hey, that wasn't in the script Sid."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, you were supposed to be all confused and jump on Shira."

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Crash and Eddie you do realise you were supposed to hit Diego right? Sid and Granny were only your planned targets."

Crash and Eddie run down to the director and check the script again, when they realise their mistake they break out laughing.

**Crash **(Through gasps for breath)**: **"Well they needed a shower anyway."

**Granny **(Irritated)**: ***Waddling towards and swinging her cane at the possum brothers* "Come here, I got a bone to pick with you two."

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Again Granny?" *Sigh* "CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diego: <strong>"SHIRA?" *Struggles but climbs off of her* "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that, I…"

Crash and Eddie's laughs are heard by the whole herd, especially by Diego and Shira who spots them up on one of the trees branches, rolling around and clutching their sides because they were laughing so hard.

**Crash **(He says this between gasps for breath)**: **"That wasn't even the plan."

**Eddie **(Also between gasps for breath)**: **"I know which makes it even more hilarious."

Diego was now fuming, he was about to leap onto the tree but ended up slipping on some ice instead, unable to regain his balance he slammed head first into the tree's trunk. In a dazed state Diego tried to continue the scene.

**Diego **(Dazed/Shouting)**: ***Stumbles backwards then towards the tree* "WHEN I… get a… HOLD OF YOU TWO… I'm going to… RIP… your tails… OFF!"

Both the herd and recording crew laugh at Diego's attempt to continue the scene, surely he should know that the scene would have to be done again.

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Diego do you want to take another shot at that."

**Diego **(Dazed)**: ***Falls down from the tree (he hadn't gotten far)* "Yeah, alright."

**Shira **(Giggling)**: ***Walks up to Diego* "Another take for the blooper reel."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2:<strong>

Along the western cliffs recording had started for 'The Triple Drop', the cameras were rolling, but the mammoth teens hadn't paid attention.

**Meghan: **"Watch us teens do this in one take."

**Katie: **"Yeah, unlike you adults."

**Peaches: **"I wonder just how many of your guys outtakes they'll put into the blooper reel just from scene one alone."

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"We're recording now you know."

**Steffie **(Shocked)**: **"SERIOUSLY!"

**Ethan: ***Face palms with his trunk* "Way to go guys, way to go."

**Drake: ***Just walks onto the scene* "I know right."

**Director **(Shouting/Annoyed)**: **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" *Sigh* "Actually it doesn't matter." (Through megaphone) "CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diego: <strong>"Hey Peaches." *Pauses to look around the teens* "You teens wouldn't happen to know where Peach's delightful uncles Crash and Eddie are would you?"

All the teens shake their heads, in truth they hadn't seen the two possums since they got off the boat, Diego let out a low growl at their response before back tracking into the forest, continuing his hunt for the two pranking possum brothers.

**Katie:** "Well that was weird."

**Steffie: **"Yeah"

Everyone wait for Crash and Eddie to appear on Steffie's back, but after ten seconds they still fail to say their lines.

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Crash? Eddie? Where are those two possums?" *Looks to his left and sees the possum brothers taking a nap on top of one of the cameras*

**Crash: **"What? We're not in this scene."

**Director **(Irritated)**: **"Do you two even read the script?" *Holds the script in front on the possums*

**Eddie: **"We glanced at it." *See's their part in the scene* "Oh snap."

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3:<strong>

Whilst they continue to follow the trail they notice a green sloth that appeared to be stuck in the hole of a tree from the waist up, they instantly realised that it was Sid and wander over to help their friend.

**Ellie: **"Sid?"

**Sid: **"Err hey guys, little help here."

**Manny: ***Continues walking* "Alright, we'll be back for you in the morning Sid."

**Ellie: **"How did you get stuck in their Sid?"

**Sid: **"Manny throw me in here during lunch, remember?"

Everyone laughs remembering the event, apart from Sid who was struggling to get himself free from the iron grip the tree had on him.

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: "**True, but still, CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 6:<strong>

**Shira **(Calm)**: ***Stops walking and looks back at Diego* "You really don't think that you can beat me in a race, do you?"

**Diego: **"We'll soon find out."

Before Diego can bolt past Shira she holds her front paw out in front of Diego, he stops before hitting her paw. A snowball then shots past them, narrowly missing their faces.

**Shira: **"You're welcome." *Turns to the herd who are out of shot* (Calm) "And which idiot throw that."

Sid tries to hide behind Manny, but Manny raps his trunk around him and places in front of the sabers.

**Sid **(Nervous)**: **"Err, high guys."

**Shira **(Calm/threatening)**: **"You have three seconds to get out of here sloth… *Glances at Diego* "…Before he eats you."

**Sid **(Shouting/Scared)**: ***Sees Diego pouncing at him* "AAAHHHH!"

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"CUT, before Sid is mauled by Diego again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 7:<strong>

Diego was about to walk to the herds cave but he made sure Shira was comfortable first.

**Diego **(Gentle)**: **"You coming Kitty?"

**Shira **(Soft)**: **"Sure, Softie."

Smiling at each other Shira pads up next to Diego and gives him a loving, soft lick across the side of his face. Feeling the gentle warmth of Shira's tongue brush through his fur was an incredible feeling, he couldn't help himself and began purring; all the herd members started saying "Awww." As did the camera crew, but then the director spoke up.

**Director **(Through megaphone)**: **"Nope, stop, we're not doing that."

**Shira: ***Rolls eyes* "Why not?

**Director: **"Because that's what we cut out of 'Continental Drift'. Now…" (Through megaphone)"CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder if ya saw what I did with the song, hopefully ya did, but yeah the end. Please leave a review if ya made it here.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, viewed + reviewed, followed and favourited my first ever story on fanfiction, I hope to be doing more Ice Age stories in the future, but until then bye for now eh.**


End file.
